ZIGG-ZAGG
by nazki
Summary: Karena Shiro itu bukan hanya sekedar cowok ganteng yang hobi nolak cewek. / selfcest!kaneki / FANFIC PERDANAAA / ( cover by Eren Jaeger The Yaoi King @ Google plus)


**Sibling!** **K** **aneki** dengan Haise sebagai kakak tertua. Rambut hitam dinamai **K** **enkuro** yang putih dinamai **K** **enshiro**. Aneh? Biarlah #plak

Sho-ai . incest . typo harap dimaklum . OOC . alay . **dldr**

SMA!AU

 **.**

 **Tokyo Ghoul (c) Ishida Sui**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **(ii)**

Memiliki kakak (atau kembaran) yang lebih tampan darimu itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Kuro kini mengerti setelah ia mengalami nyatanya perasaan sakit hati.

Masih segar rasanya penolakan yang didapatnya setelah menyatakan perasaan pada gadis yang disuka. Itu baru beberapa menit yang lalu, jangan heran kalau Kuro belum juga berhenti menangis sampai sekarang.

Hanya gara-gara dia agak _chuunibyou_ , gadis berkacamata idamannya itu menolak sambil tertawa. Dia bilang Kuro masih terlalu bocah untuk dirinya, apalagi dengan wajah kelewat polos yang membuat mereka akan terlihat seperti adik-kakak alih-alih sepasang kekasih. Kuro tahu Rize-san (nama sang gadis pujaan yang tak dapat dia raih) itu punya wajah yang cantik dewasa, namun bukankah itu akan cocok dengan wajah bocahnya? Kuro yakin dirinya dan Rize akan jadi pasangan terkyut tahun 2016.

Salahkan juga sifat cengeng yang Kuro punya. Menangis tersedu-sedu karena ditolak cewek seperti ini bukan kelakuannya cowok SMA tahun akhir! Kuro tahu, tapi dia bisa apa kalau hati yang dia punya terlalu sensitif melebihi hati gadis kecil? Dia bisa apa kalau ditakdirkan mewarisi gen ibunya yang lemah lembut cangkang keong? Bukankah jadi diri sendiri itu bagus? Lagipula hati Kuro rasanya sakit sekali, Kuro tidak kuat menahannya.

"Sudah kuduga... aku memang lebih baik... bersama _waifu_ -ku saja." isaknya lirih.

Tiba-tiba dengan sangat magisnya ia teringat wajah-wajah para _waifu_ -nya dan itu membuatnya sedikit lebih baik.

Mengusap kedua mata untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum Kuro kemudian mengenakan kembali _eyepatch_ putih pada mata kirinya. Bukti kalau dia memang beneran _chuunibyou_.

"Haaah." sambil beranjak dari tempatnya duduk —kloset toilet sekolah— Kuro menghembuskan napas keras-keras untuk membuang semua kegundahan. Cinta pertama memang selalu berakhir menyedihkan, Kuro merapal mantra di dalam hatinya kalau dia pasti bisa _move on_ dengan cepat dan melupakan bayang-bayang gadis Kamishiro itu.

Lalu dia membuka kunci pada pintu toiletnya, hendak pergi dari tempat sakral yang menyaksikan dirinya menangis lemah, dan kembali ke kelasnya. Tapi sebuah suara bel berkumandang keras sebanyak dua kali, tanda pergantian kelas. Waah, dia baru sadar dia bolos kelas selama dua jam pelajaran ya? Ini pertama kalinya Kuro bolos karena itu saat sadar apa yang dilakukannya Kuro panik sendiri.

"Duh bagaimana ini? Pasti guru yang sedang mengajar menganggapku sengaja bolos, nama baikku tercoreng!"

Meskipun panik begitu dan seharusnya dia buru-buru ke kelas, Kuro tetap menyempatkan diri mampir dulu ke wastafel untuk membasuh wajah sekaligus berkaca. Pantulan wajahnya di dalam cermin dia tatap lekat-lekat. Bekas menangisnya tidak terlalu kentara tapi kalau orang yang super peka pasti bisa melihatnya.

"Apa wajahku kurang laki? Kurang tamvan?"

Ahh, andai dia setampan Kenshiro, kembaran kampretnya yang juga menurut akte kelahiran adalah kakaknya karena lahir lebih dulu satu menit lebih sembilan detik, pasti Rize akan menjadi miliknya.

 _"Lagipula, aku menyukai_ _S_ _hiro-kun. Maaf ya,_ _K_ _uro-_ _kun._ _"_

Perkataan Rize melintas dengan sangat tidak sopan beserta bayangan wajah gadis itu mendadak terefleksi di cermin. Kuro berdecak kesal dan dengan gusar menyapukan tangannya ke cermin agar bayangan Rize lenyap.

Ini luka yang sangat menyakitkan, dewa.

Kuro menghela napas panjang lagi, menyalakan kran air untuk berkumur-kumur karena dia telah membasuh wajahnya tadi, untuk apa membasuhnya lagi.

"Sudah kuduga kau mengurung diri di sini."

" ** _BRFFF-!_** "

Siapa yang tidak akan kaget saat kau tiba-tiba mendengar suara seseorang bicara padamu padahal kau sangat yakin kalau kau sedang sendirian di toilet. Makanya jangan salahkan Kuro kalau dia sampai kelepasan menyemburkan air di mulutnya ke wajah seseorang yang entah sejak kapan sudah tepat di samping wajahnya.

"Woi!" Korban marah, menyeka air yang membasahi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan sambil pasang ekspresi jijik.

"Salahmu sendiri! Aku kaget tahu, pas menoleh ada wajah menyeramkan di depanku!" Kuro membela diri.

Sang korban yang bukan siapa-siapa itu –hanya seonggok Shiro, kembarannya yang paling ganteng- cepat-cepat mengambil air dengan telapak tangan dan dimasukkan ke mulutnya. Berkumur-kumur sejenak, lalu menyemburkannya dengan sengaja ke wajah Kuro. Balas dendam.

"Iiihhh!" Kuro menyeka wajahnya dengan lengan seragam. Harusnya Kuro tahu ini akan terjadi sebelum Shiro melakukannya! Dia masih kurang latihan menghadapi serangan tiba-tiba Shiro.

"Kita impas oke?" Shiro menatap santai Kuro yang kelihatan kesal, "Kenapa kau bolos?"

Kuro terdiam dan berpikir kalau Shiro datang ke toilet ini sengaja untuk menemuinya, mungkin dia sudah mencari Kuro kemana-kemana dan akhirnya menemukan Kuro di toilet. Atau ini semua hanya kebetulan.

"Perutku sakit." bohong Kuro. Padahal hatinya yang sakit bukan perutnya.

"Oh. Makanya jangan makan kadal." dan Shiro percaya? Bagus.

Kuro cuma terkekeh lucu sebagai balasan. Mana mungkin kan dia berkata jujur kalau dia patah hati karena Shiro lebih tampan darinya? Bisa besar kepala nanti si Shiro.

"Kau sendiri mau apa ke sini, Shiro?"

"Hm... mencarimu. Habis tak biasanya kau bolos, aku jadi penasaran."

Mencarinya? Mencari kuro?

Yang benar saja. Kenapa si Shiro repot-repot melakukan hal itu, biasanya juga dia cuek aja.

"Kau... menangis?"

"Eh!?"

Kuro terkejut, bagaimana Shiro bisa tahu?

"Tidak. Kenapa kau bilang begitu?" Kuro lalu sok-sokan menilik wajahnya sendiri di cermin seakan mencari bukti 'habis menangis'. Dalam hati deg-degan takut ketahuan Shiro kalau dia memang betulan habis menangis.

Shiro memutar bola matanya melihat kelakuan Kuro. Karena gemas, dia gunakan dua jarinya untuk menjepit hidung saudara kembarnya itu. Kuro mengaduh.

"Hidungmu merah tuh." Shiro tersenyum simpul, mencubit Kuro tak lebih dari lima detik namun dia sudah merasa lega hanya dengan melihat wajah meringis Kuro. Tubuh jangkung lalu berbalik hendak meninggalkan pemuda ber- _eyepatch_ di sana.

"Ayo cepat ke kelas, Kuro."

"Ugh, iya."

* * *

 **(iii)**

Memiliki kakak yang pintar memasak itu memang berkah. Kuro merasa dirinya adalah adik yang paling berbahagia karena masakan kakaknya memiliki cita rasa selevel dengan masakan almarhum mamanya—alias enak banget. Kuro sampai berpikir lebih baik ia nikahi saja kakaknya agar dia tak perlu repot lagi mencari istri yang pintar masak.

Fyi, kakak yang dimaksud disini bukanlah Shiro. Tapi Haise, kakak tertua yang juga berperan sebagai kepala keluarga Kaneki.

"Masakan kak Haise ajaib sampai efek patah hati pun hilang!"

Kuro berbaring di kasurnya setelah makan, terdiam menatap langit-langit di mana sebuah poster besar bergambar wajah _close up_ _waifu_ -nya tertempel. Kuro dengan natural tersenyum, membalas senyuman yang diberikan sang _waifu_ , berpikir betapa indah hidupnya kalau _waifu_ -nya itu benar-benar hidup di dimensi yang sama dengannya. Mereka akan saling jatuh cinta, kemudian menikah dan memiliki sepasang anak kembar—

Lalu bunyi panggilan masuk dari ponselnya di sebelah bantal menghancurkan imajinasi indah Kuro. Kuro mengernyitkan keningnya saat melihat siapa yang meneleponnya.

"Touka-chan?" Sapanya saat ponsel sudah tertempel di telinganya. Sedikit bingung karena tak biasanya Touka menghubunginya, apalagi malam-malam begini.

 _[_ _Bukan. Ini aku,_ _]_ namun suara seorang lelaki yang menyahutnya.

"Siapa?"

 _[_ _Ayato. Masa kau tidak kenal suaraku?_ _]_

Hah? Ayato? Kenapa mendadak ia berbicara dengan Ayato?

"Kenapa kau memakai ponsel Touka-chan?"

 _[_ _Pulsa_ _ku_ _nol rupiah_ _.]_

"Maksudku bukan itu—ah... " lalu Kuro ingat sesuatu. "Benar juga. Maaf, tidak jadi."

Kuro menepuk dahinya sendiri, merasa bodoh karena telah lupa kalau Touka dan Ayato itu punya hubungan darah lebih tepatnya saudara kembar. Yah, sekarang sedang musim anak kembar.

 _[_ _Hei_ _K_ _uro,_ _]_ suara khas Ayato yang agak serak memanggil lagi.

"Apa?"

 _[_ _Maukah kau membantuku?_ _]_

Kuro menelan ludah saat pikiran aneh melintas di kepalanya. Membantu? 'Membantu'?

"A-apa maksudmu? Kalau kau sedang _horny_ jangan menghubungiku seenaknya—"

 _[_ _Kamu ngomong apa!?_ _]_ Ayato menyalak keras sampai telinga Kuro berdenging. _[_ _Sejak kapan pikiranmu penuh dengan hal mesum? Aku tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan itu, sialan!_ _]_

Rupanya bukan seperti yang Kuro pikirkan yah... leganya.

"Salahmu sendiri, kenapa suaramu serak-serak begitu? Mirip orang yang lagi kebelet tahu."

 _[_ _Hoi tunggu dulu! Kau ini_ _K_ _uro atau_ _S_ _hiro sih? Kuro_ _yang kukenal adalah si bego yang_ _tidak_ _akan_ _bicara hal_ _-hal_ _mesum begini!_ _]_

Oups. Sepertinya kepribadian Kuro sedikit berubah setelah mengalami hari yang berat ini. Dia juga cowok kan jadi wajarlah kalau punya satu atau dua pikiran begituan.

Kuro menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha kembali menjadi Kuro yang Ayato inginkan.

"Baiklah, ini aku. Tadi aku baru kembali dari pertukaran jiwa dengan diriku yang lain,"

 _[Beungeut, sia.]*_

Kaneki menggaruk tengkuknya. "Jadi, kau mau apa Ayato?"

 _[_ _Bujuk_ _S_ _hiro agar minta maaf pada_ _K_ _amishiro_ _.]_

Kuro terdiam.

"...apa?"

 _[_ _Kubilang, bujuk si brengsek_ _S_ _hiro untuk minta maaf pada_ _K_ _amishiro_ _. Kau tahu tidak betapa menyusahkannya Banjou yang terus merengek padaku agar aku memberi nomor telepon Shiro supaya si Banjou itu bisa menerornya hingga Shiro minta maaf pada Kamishiro? Dia berisik. Aku mau tidur tenang tanpa harus mematahkan tulang seseorang dulu malam ini.]_

Jeda sejenak, sepertinya Ayato capek nyerocos.

 _[Aku sih tidak peduli. Aku cuma mewakili si Banjou untuk menyampaikan ancaman pada Shiro. Dan karena aku malas berurusan dengan si brengsek itu, kau saja yang bicara padanya sana.]_

Seenaknya saja menyuruh-nyuruh. Tapi sekarang ini, Kuro yakin Ayato sedang tidak bercanda. Cowok di seberang telepon ini sedang kesal. Masalahnya, Kuro tidak tahu apa yang sedang Ayato bicarakan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Nada suara Kuro khawatir, pada Rize tentunya. Ayato di sana terdengar agak kaget ternyata Kuro belum tahu.

 _[_ _Masa kau tidak tahu kejadian tadi siang di sekolah?_ _Kupikir semua sudah mengetahuinya betapa merepotkannya kelakuan saudara kembarmu.]_

"Aku tadi menghabiskan waktuku di toilet... "

 _[_ _Hah?_ _]_

"To... tolong ceritakan saja apa yang terjadi, Ayato-kun."

* * *

 **(iv)**

 _ **BRAK!**_

Foto kenangan tim basket Shiro saat SMP harus jatuh dari posisi awalnya yang tergantung di dinding akibat bantingan pintu dari Kuro yang tiba-tiba muncul di kamarnya. Untung saja Shiro yang sedang main PSP tidak jantungan.

"Kuro, masuknya biasa aja." nasihatnya sambil melirik singkat sang kembaran yang berjalan ke arahnya, dengan wajah ngambek.

Shiro mengangkat alisnya melihat wajah itu, menyimpan PSP-nya karena Kuro lebih menarik saat ini. Kenapa dia memasang wajah seperti itu?

"Shiro... " Kuro memanggil, suara lembutnya terdengar serius. Shiro meresponnya dengan tatapan tepat di mata.

"Minta maaf pada Rize-san, sekarang."

Kalimat perintah Kuro tersebut membuat Shiro diam sejenak. Shiro percaya telinganya baik-baik saja jadi dia tidak mungkin salah dengar kalau Kuro tadi betul-betul menyebut nama 'Rize'. Yang dia tidak percaya adalah, Kuro yang repot datang ke sini, menggebrak pintu, menganggunya, hanya untuk membahas Rize.

Shiro mendecih. Ia mengubah posisi tengkurap menjadi duduk bersila di atas ranjang.

"Kau sudah makan, Kuro?" Pertanyaan OOT Shiro jelas sekali ingin mengubah topik. Kuro mengerutkan kening, menunjukkan pada Shiro kalau dirinya sedang sangat serius saat ini. Ini masalah yang sangat serius bagi Kuro.

"Shiro, minta maaf pada Rize-san, sekarang juga."

"Ish, kau tidak perlu sampai mengulangnya lagi. Bikin muak saja."

Baru kali ini Shiro melihat ekspresi Kuro yang begitu mengintimidasi (yah meskipun Shiro samasekali tidak merasa terintimidasi sih) diluar karakter _chuunibyou_ _-_ nya. Biasanya si Kuro menunjukan wajah seperti ini kalau dia sedang kumat sehabis nonton anime di akhir pekan, sambil menodong Shiro dengan sendok sayur atau mengarahkan air suci (air keran) dalam botol bekas parfum pada kening Shiro disertai ucapan-ucapan tidak jelas yang berhubungan seputar 'kutukan' dan 'proses penyucian'. _Oh my god_ , setelah memikirkannya, Shiro baru sadar ternyata Kuro itu bocah banget.

Tangan Shiro terangkat, menunjuk ke arah dimana foto tim basketnya saat SMP tertelungkup di lantai. Kuro menoleh.

"Lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Bagaimana kalau kacanya pecah?"

"Oh Shiro, _please_ , itu nanti saja ya. Sekarang kau harus minta—"

"Aku tidak akan minta maaf pada Kamishiro sebelum kau mengembalikan fotoku ke tempatnya semula."

Shiro yang seenaknya memotong perkataan orang seperti memotong sumpit menjadi dua itu membuat Kuro semakin kesal tapi dia harus sabar. Ia bergerak menuruti apa yang diperintahkan Shiro, menggantung kembali foto itu di dinding.

"Tidak pecah kok," Kuro mengusap pelan kaca luarnya. Mengerjap pelan saat ia melihat sosok Shiro versi SMP yang masih imut dan sedikit suci tersenyum lebar di dalam foto.

Hm... kapan ya terakhir kali Shiro tersenyum seperti itu? _Mungkin saat foto ini di ambil._

"Oh. Bagus."

Suara Shiro terdengar membuat Kuro kembali menatap tajam padanya.

"Sekarang minta maaf."

"Tidak mau." dan Shiro dengan menyebalkannya memalingkan muka ala gadis angkuh tipe _himedere_.

Sudah Kuro duga akan seperti ini.

"Apa susahnya sih minta maaf, Shiro? Kau ini laki-laki, tidak pantas berbuat sekasar itu pada perempuan tanpa minta maaf!" Kuro sok bijak dan Shiro tidak suka itu.

"Tahu apa kau? Memang apa yang sudah kulakukan pada Kamishiro?"

"Kau menolaknya kan?"

Shiro bengong.

"Apa?"

"Kau menolak Rize-san." sekilas tatapan Kuro tampak terluka, "Kau menolaknya dengan kejam padahal aku... padahal kalau saja aku yang dia pilih, aku tidak akan menolaknya dan membuatnya menangis!"

Ucapan Kuro ini sangat membuat Shiro naik darah. Benar-benar marah.

"Apa-apaan omong kosongmu ini. Kau hanya menggangguku!" Pemuda berambut putih balas dengan bentakan. Kuro yang tidak menduganya sedikit tersentak.

Keheningan yang canggung sempat mengisi sebelum Kuro membuka suaranya lagi.

"... Maafkan aku sudah mengganggumu malam-malam begini—"

Tidak, sebenarnya Shiro tidak keberatan Kuro mendatanginya malam-malam, selarut apapun itu ia tidak pernah merasa terganggu. Hanya saja, kini topik yang dibawa Kuro benar-benar mengganggu karena Shiro tidak suka.

"—tapi kelihatannya kau tidak sedang sibuk, kan? Aku akan pergi setelah kau meminta maaf pada Rize-san." Kuro _keukeuh_.

Shiro mendengus. "Jadi kau menyuruhku untuk meneleponnya malam-malam begini? Kau serius, Kuro?"

Kuro melihat ke arah jam dinding yang ada di kamar Shiro. Ini belum terlalu malam, ia yakin Rize juga belum tidur, dan lagi...

"Kalau Shiro yang menelepon, Rize-san pasti akan mengangkatnya." ucap Kuro lirih.

Shiro terdiam.

"P-pokoknya minta maaf sana! Ayato-kun bilang kau sampai membuat Rize-san menangis berjam-jam." Kuro berjalan cepat mendekati ranjang tempat Shiro duduk. "Apa kau sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan? Kenapa kau berbuat sejahat itu?"

Shiro sebenarnya heran kenapa ada nama Ayato disebut, apa hubungannya si labil emosian itu dengan ini dan kenapa dia mendadak jadi sumber informasi Kuro? Tapi lebih dari itu, ia lebih heran kenapa Kuro begitu sok tahu dan yakin kalau informasi yang dia dapatkan dari Ayato itu benar.

"Sejahat itu? Apa maksudmu?" Shiro merasa kata jahat terlalu berlebihan karena dirinya tidak membunuh kok.

"Membuatnya menangis itu perbuatan jahat! Kenapa kau menolak Rize-san? Padahal kan tipemu itu cewek cantik dan Rize-san cantik kok." Kuro betul-betul terlihat marah, karena Shiro telah menyakiti Rize ya? Shiro menghela napas pelan, Kuro itu beneran bodoh sampai-sampai dia tidak tahu harus bicara bagaimana pada saudaranya ini.

"Kau bodoh. Tidak punya otak, kalau pun punya ternyata kau ini tidak bisa menggunakan otakmu." akhirnya Shiro menghina, tepat ke wajah Kuro yang terkaget mendengarnya.

"Kau bicara begitu pada orang yang mendapat peringkat satu di kelasnya?!"

"Tidak usah sombong, dasar ikan asin." karena yang Shiro maksud bukan bodoh dalam hal pelajaran. "Sekarang biar kudengar alasanmu ngotot menyuruhku meminta maaf."

Sederhana, tapi Kuro susah menjawabnya.

"E... eh?"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, Kenkuro."

Shiro menyebut nama panjangnya, bukan 'Kuro' seperti biasa, dengan nada dingin menusuk sama seperti tatapannya. Wajar kalau Kuro jadi sedikit takut.

Kelopak mata Kuro turun, wajahnya berubah sendu. Shiro tahu mungkin dirinya sudah berlebihan tapi dia tak akan melunak semudah itu, Kuro yang terlalu baik harus diberi pelajaran.

"Ini ada hubungannya denganku," jawab Kuro tanpa menatap Shiro.

"Tidak."

"Ada."

"Tidak."

"Ada... "

"..."

"..."

Untuk beberapa detik, Kuro merasa Shiro menatapnya terlalu dalam. Iris mata kakak kembarnya itu sampai berkilat gelap.

"Ya, sebenarnya ini memang ada hubungannya denganmu." ucap Shiro. Kuro mengerjap.

"Oh... ?"

Shiro meluruskan kakinya yang terlipat, menggunakannya untuk mengurung tubuh Kuro yang berdiri mepet ranjang di kanan-kiri, menariknya lebih dekat dengan kaki yang bertaut di balik punggung pemuda berambut hitam. Kuro sedikit memekik kaget, pahanya sudah menekan pinggir ranjang Shiro tapi tarikan kaki-kaki itu belum berhenti. Saat dia ingin bertanya melalui tatapan, Shiro malah menengadahkan kepala putihnya ke langit-langit.

"Karena dia membuatmu menangis, kubuat dia merasakan hal yang sama." Kata Shiro dengan nada sangat sangat tenang sembari menurunkan lagi kepalanya.

Kuro tidak bisa menganggap Shiro sedang bercanda karena sepasang mata kelabu yang memutuskan menatapnya kini tidak menunjukan sedikitpun niat itu. Bibir Shiro tertarik ke atas, senyum tulus yang membuat Kuro sedikit banyak terpana.

"Yang boleh membuatmu menangis itu cuma aku, bodoh."

Tidak ada waktu untuk kaget karena waktu seakan berhenti bagi Kuro, saat kepalanya dibawa mendekat hingga bibirnya dapat diraih oleh Shiro. Ciuman yang hanya sekedar bertaut bibir tanpa gerakan tambahan, tapi membuat Kuro malu luar biasa.

Bibir Shiro, tidak disangka begitu lembut meskipun dingin. Kuro merasa nyaman. Tak ada alasan bagi Kuro untuk menolaknya, dan lagi karena dia terlalu terkejut rasanya otaknya macet sehingga dia hanya diam seperti sedang _lag_.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi benturan yang ribut antara nampan alumunium dengan lantai membuat keduanya refleks memisahkan diri. Sosok Haise yang ternganga dengan tangan memegang kenop pintu adalah mimpi buruk yang berubah menjadi kenyataan.

"Kak Haise?!" Wajah Kuro memerah hebat, Haise memergoki apa yang dia dan Shiro lakukan tadi! "K-Kak Haise... " suara Kuro bergetar, memanggil nama Haise sampai dua kali saking kalutnya. Demi tuhan, sekarang apa yang harus Kuro lakukan?!

" _F_ _uck_ _._ " si Shiro kampret malah terang-terangan mengumpat begitu di depan kakak tertua mereka yang selalu mengajarkan untuk sopan dalam bertutur kata. Shiro sialan hanya menambah kacau Kuro saja. Aargh, Sekali lagi apa yang harus Kuro lakukan!?

Tap sepertinya fokus Haise bukan umpatan Shiro, sekarang ini...

"Ah... eh. A-ahahahaha!" Haise tertawa garing, maksa. "A-aku datang mengantarkan makanan karena Shiro belum makan. Aku tidak melihat apapun, kok, sungguh!"

Tidak akan ada yang percaya kalau Haise mengatakannya dengan wajah tegang seperti itu! Jelas-jelas dia baru saja melihat kejadian yang mengerikan dari kedua adiknya—atau mengharukan, entahlah, yang jelas kini air mata juga berkumpul di pelupuk sang kakak tertua.

"Silahkan lanjutkan saja, anggap aku tak pernah ada." dan Haise buru-buru menutup pintu setelah membereskan asal makanan dalam nampan yang jatuh ke lantai. Ia harus buru-buru demi memberi adiknya privasi, Haise mengutuki ketololannya yang sudah menganggu privasi kedua adiknya.

"Kak Haise! Tunggu dulu, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" Kuro berteriak panik melihat Haise kabur begitu saja dengan membawa kesalahpahaman. Shiro juga ikutan berteriak.

"Kak haise! Makanan untukku tadi tumpah semua apakah masih ada sisa yang lainnya di bawah?"

"Bakashiro! Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk itu, tahu!"

"Tapi aku lapar, kampret!"

"Kau yang kampret! Kenapa tiba-tiba kau... me-me-me—" wajah Kuro tidak bisa lebih merah dari ini. "Aaaaaarrrgh."

Shiro menyeringai jahil sambil menangkap salah satu lengan Kuro.

"Okelah, aku makan kau saja deh."

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Hee, kalau kau menurut dengan menerimaku, Kamishiro juga akan senang lho."

"Sudah kubilang jangan bercanda!"

* * *

 **(i)**

"Lagipula aku menyukai Shiro-kun, maaf ya, Kuro-kun."

Tanpa peduli wajah tertohok pemuda di hadapannya, Rize segera berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Kuro sambil melambai singkat. Ia bisa mendengar derap langkah seseorang berlari di belakangnya, itu pasti Kuro yang langsung berlari pergi. Rize tersenyum geli, pemuda berambut hitam itu memang imut tapi Rize lebih suka yang imut-imut untuk dijadikan adik kecilnya daripada pasangannya.

Saat berbelok, dia bertemu orang yang sangat mengejutkannya.

"Oh, Shiro-kun."

Shiro berdiri di depannya dengan wajah datar. Rize tersenyum manis, bisa pas banget ya momennya, habis ketemu _uke_ idaman sekarang ketemu _seme_ idaman. Hari ini sepertinya hari keberuntungan Rize.

"Oi Kamishiro," suara Shiro kedengarannya dia sedang marah. "Apa maksudmu dengan lebih menyukaiku dibanding Kuro?"

"Eh?!" Rize terkejut. Manik ungu di balik kacamata menatap tak percaya Shiro yang berdiri tegak di depannya.

Tapi—aneh, gadis itu malah lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Aw aw, kau menguping pembicaraan kami, Shiro-kun. Itu tidak sopan lho, ufufufu."

"Berisik. Kau membuatku kesal."

Shiro beneran sedang marah saat ini dan Rize entah kenapa terlihat seperti merasa bahagia. Gadis itu menutupi mulutnya dengan ujung-ujung jari, menatap Shiro dengan wajah merona.

"Iya, aku lebih suka kau daripada Kuro-kun."

Shiro mendesis. Berani sekali cewek ini terang-terangan mengaku begitu, dia pikir Shiro akan menyambutnya baik ya?

"Tapi jangan salah paham, Shiro-kun." Rize mengulum senyum. "Maksudku itu, aku suka kau dengan Kuro-kun."

Bukannya salah paham, Shiro malah tidak paham. Cewek ini ngomong apa?

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ahaha, ini akan sulit kau mengerti. Aku lebih suka padamu, karena kau tipe _seme_ yang sangat cocok dengan Kuro-kun. Dan kaulah yang harus bersama Kuro-kun, bukan aku." penjelasan yang membuat rahang Shiro jatuh. "Karena itu, jangan salah mengira kalau aku jatuh cinta padamu. Aku hanya ingin melihat Kuro-kun bersama denganmu, tidak salah kan kalau aku menolak pernyataan cinta Kuro-kun."

"..."

"Kejar dia, Shiro-kun." tangan Rize menyentuh pundak Shiro, "Kejar dia dan obati rasa sakit hatinya."

"Kaulah yang telah membuatnya sakit hati, Perempuan." Shiro menatap dingin, tawa Rize mengalun renyah.

"Jadi kau lebih suka kalau aku menerima cinta Kuro-kun? Boleh juga sih, jika kukejar sekarang pasti Kuro-kun akan senang—"

"Jangan sentuh dia, Kamishiro. Dia milikku."

Shiro memotong perkataan Rize sambil menatap gadis itu tajam. Rize terperangah, tiba-tiba berkaca-kaca, dan Shiro kaget sekali saat perlahan pipi Rize mulai dialiri airmata. H-hei... apakah Shiro terlalu kasar?

"Kamishiro—"

"Cepat kejar dia, Shiro-kun. Kejar _uke_ -mu segera, apa yang kau tunggu!? Aku sudah terlalu bahagia hari ini, akhirnya OTP-ku canon. semoga hubungan kalian langgeng. Cepat pergi, ikemen!" Rize mendorong punggung Shiro keras-keras sampai Shiro nyaris jatuh, kemudian gadis itu menangis tersedu-sedu. Itu tangis bahagia, Shiro sekarang bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa Kuro menyukai gadis aneh seperti ini.

Lalu Ayato dan Banjou yang sedang sama-sama minum susu kemasan, lewat.

"Astaga! Ada apaan nih?!" Si _begog_ bernama Banjou itu langsung heboh melihat Rize menangis. Dia bahkan membuang susunya begitu saja. Ayato mengernyitkan kening.

"Woi Kenshiro-san kau apakan dia hah?! Kenapa Rize-san menangis?! Rize-san?! Kau bisa mendengarku?!"

Shiro memutar bola matanya, heboh sekali elah. Kehebohan pasti akan terjadi sebentar lagi. Apalagi saat perempuan ajaib itu berteriak seperti orang gila.

"KENAPA KAU MASIH DI SINI, SHIRO-KUN?! PERGI! JANGAN PEDULIKAN AKU DAN CEPAT PERGI!"

Iya iya! Shiro juga mau pergi ini.

"Tunggu dulu woi! Lelaki tidak bertanggung jawab! Minta maaf dulu kek, Kenshiro-san!" teriak Banjou saat Shiro melangkah pergi dengan cepat tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang.

Dikacangin oleh si Shiro, Banjou beralih pada Rize. Panik.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang dia lakukan padamu? Rize-san..." rasanya dada Banjou dirajam tentakel berwarna merah saat melihat gadis pujaannya tersedu-sedu seperti ini. Um, Banjou sepertinya tidak melihat senyuman lebar Rize di balik gerakan mengusap mata yang dilakukan gadis itu.

"Ayato-san! Bagaimana ini?!" Banjou meminta bantuan pada Ayato yang masih menyedot susunya dengan wajah datar seakan tidak tertarik dengan apa yang terjadi di depannya. Oh _well_ , Ayato memang tidak tertarik.

"Bagaimana apanya? Kau membuang susu yang kau beli dengan meminjam uangku ini?!" Ayato melotot pada Banjou sambil menunjuk susu milik Banjou yang telah tergeletak menyedihkan di tanah. "Berani sekali kau."

Untuk kali ini saja, tolong izinkan Banjou menimpuk kepala Ayato.

"Ayato-san, aku serius!"

"Aku juga!"

"Rize-san kenapa?!"

Ayato mendecih. Ingin sekali dia membentak; 'Ya mana ku tahu! Tanya aja sama orangnya!' tapi tidak—Ayato malah menjawab asal.

"Dia ditolak, mungkin."

 _ **JDEEER.**_

"B-benarkah itu, Rize-san?" Banjou menatap Rize takut-takut. Rize mengabaikannya dan menangis semakin seru. Tak ada yang tahu kalau di kepala gadis itu sekarang tengah dimainkan drama R18 dengan pemeran sepasang anak kembar hitam-putih bergelung di atas ranjang. Rize sedang menangis bahagia sekarang. Tolong camkan.

"Dari reaksinya, sepertinya memang benar." Kata Ayato sok tahu banget. "Memang apa lagi yang akan dilakukan Shiro ketika dia membuat seorang gadis sampai menangis? Dia ditolak Shiro, tak ada lagi kemungkinan lain dari si Shiro playboy sialan itu."

Ayato meremas kemasan susunya yang sudah habis dengan penuh dendam. Pemuda itu menggeram.

"Dari dulu aku memang membenci orang itu. Aku berharap si brengsek itu mati dimakan Cerberus!"

Err, Ayato? Kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa kau yang marah-marah..?

"BERANI SEKALI DIA MENOLAK RIZE-SAN!" dan Banjou bodoh percaya. Tentu saja.

Rize juga sepertinya tidak berniat menjelaskan kesalahpahaman.

Jadilah penyebaran informasi yang salah.

.

.

Q: Apa yang lebih cepat menyebar dibandingkan api yang dihembus angin?

A: orang bego nyebarin berita hoax.

.

.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **a/n** : hai hai, newbie di sini~ makasih yang udah baca benda ini. Err, sebenernya aku nggak yakin dengan penempatan genrenya sih...

dan sori kalau Kaneki-nya OOC, atau malah Rize-nya yang... akh—idkanymore aku nggak bisa nahan ledakan penuh keimutan dari Kaneki sih hahahahahahaahahahaha /lalu jatuh kesandung/

judulnya ZIGG-ZAGG soalnya aku dapet ide ini pas dengerin lagu berjudul sama di album ET Presents Actors 4. itu lagu punyanya Junky terus dibawainnya sama 光司陽太 (CV.保志総一朗) - aku nggak tau gimana cara baca kanji itu lol /didepak.

well...

feedback ditunggu pisan /w/

.

.

 **catatan kaki:**

beungeut, sia: muka mu. Merujuk pada semacam ungkapan menghina dalam bahasa sunda—kasar


End file.
